Ben 10: Musical Crossover
' Ben 10: Musical Crossover' is a giant crossover in which an alien that calls himself the Music Meister travels to Earth and hypnotizes everyone that doesn't have an Omnitrix. Can our heroes defeat the Music Meister before he sends his hypnotic voice across crosstime? Stay tuned to find out. Series *BTO *Finn 10: Fusion *Simien 10 *Stan 14 *Fred 40 *BTMT *Kurt 10 *BTUAM *Omni-World *JTTA *KrisTen Episode The Music Meister sailed through space. When suddenly he was gunned down and crashed on Appolexia. The Music Meister walked out of his wrecked ship. Dozens of angry Appolexians walked over. Appolexian: YOU CRASHED YOUR USELESS PIECE OF JUNK ON MY FRONT YARD, MR. TUXEDO GUY! WE’LL DESTROY YOU’R FACE ‘CAUSE NO ONE CRASHES THEIR USELESS PIECE OF JUNK ON MY FRONT YARD, MR. TUXEDO GUY! The Music Meister smiled. Music Meister: You won’t kill me Nor will you destroy me You will obey me My Appolexian friends Duh, Duh, Duh, Duh My Appolexian friends Your dumb fighting comes to an end My presence here is a godsend To you, my Appolexian friends Duh, Duh, Duh, Duh Appolexians: We won’t kill you Nor will we destroy you We will obey you Duh, Duh, Duh, Duh Us, Appolexian friends Our dumb fighting comes to an end You are a godsend To us, Appolexian friends Duh, Duh, Duh, Duh The singing goes on as we zoom out on Appolexia and go across the galaxy to Earth, where Ben, Gwen, and Kevin from BTO are chasing Salts. BTO Kevin’s car was decked out with alien tech like in War of the Worlds. BTO Ben’s car is going WAY over the speed limit. Salts is in a red and black ship shaped like the Plumber’s ship in ‘Prisoner 775 is Missing’. BTO Ben: I’ll get you, Salts. BTO Ben hits the accelerator and goes even faster than before if it’s even possible. BTO Kevin shoots missiles at Salts’ ship, but keeps missing. BTO Ben: Kevin, I’ll take care of this. BTO Ben hits a button on the dashboard and BTO Ben’s car flies up. The roof pops off the car. BTO Ben jumped out of the car and hit the Omnifnity. Ben (BTO): Harlequin! Harlequin flew up in the air towards Salts’ ship and started slamming it with his horn. The music to the song, “The World is Mine” from the Batman episode. Salts then jumps out of the ship and starts doing ballet. Salts: The Music Meister, sings the song that the world wants to hear, Harlequin: What the…? He then realizes that Kevin and Gwen are singing too. Salts, BTO Kevin, BTO Gwen: Let's not fight, let's get along for your hypnotic proprietor, Harlequin turns back into BTO Ben. BTO Ben notices a giant Appolexian army marching towards them, led by, of course, the Music Meister. Paradox appears behind Ben and teleports Ben and him away. Everyone : The Music Meister, is the man that the world shall obey, So do your job, help all you can, while you're under my sway, '' It's too late, soon will be the date when cross time will become unfurled,'' A satellite, will project my might, around my finger you'll be twirled, '' The Music Meister, sings the song that the world wants to hear,'' Let's not fight, let's get along for our hypnotic proprietor, '' The Music Meister, is the man that the world shall obey,'' So do your job, Help you can, while you're under his sway, '' Some still persist, but don't resist,'' They’ll sing along to my song, '' Dance a dance, prance my prance,'' Because to me they will belong, The song keeps going on and on and on while we see the heroes from all this crossover’s series battling villains when the Music Meister and his Appolexian army shows up and hypnotizes the villains and the hero’s allies. Paradox then teleports the heroes to somewhere. When all of the series have been shown, we zoom out so we see the Earth. MM’s voice: Just me and them, it's looking grim, Soon they’ll be mine, will they resign? '' Use my voice, they'll have no choice,'' Now it's time for me to shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, Screen cuts to black. Category:Movies Category:Rocketslug Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Multiple Series